


Persuasive Lips ; But Terrible Motives❣

by carnivallouis



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Bad Boy Harry, F/F, F/M, Harlena - Freeform, Haylor, Jakesy, Jealous Harry, Sarry - Freeform, Sophiam, hendall, jelena, no-one's gay in this, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivallouis/pseuds/carnivallouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( A Harlena/Sarry fanfiction )</p><p>Selena likes bad boys with a wild temper and tattoos, <br/>maybe that's why whenever she see's Harry, she goes weak at the knees.  <br/>Justin doesn't like that neither does Kendall, or Taylor.<br/>Seemingly no-one does, but that's never stopped Harry before. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasive Lips ; But Terrible Motives❣

**Author's Note:**

> soz i won't post it on here.  
> 

 

**x[Trailer](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=video&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CCIQuAIwAGoVChMIw9G7h-uRxgIVEyrbCh1DcQIC&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4SDtb1awiWQ&ei=UNd-VcPpGZPU7AbD4okQ&usg=AFQjCNH9qp-e5R4CdmgFY_IzvMiVLb29Ew&sig2=vAgdyloXwjLeOw7-7Al72Q) x**

**(( tell me what you think ))**

**my tumblr; @larryshawaka**

**5SOS, 1D, Little Mix (etc) imagines (taking requests) ; @louizerz**

 

**this is based in about 2013 \- so all of the characters look like they did in that time obvs .x**

 x [the story - chapter one](https://www.wattpad.com/138511414-persuasive-lips-but-terrible-motives-a-harlena) x ; (3rd person) selena realises that she can simply never say no

x chapter two - coming soon! x - VMA's 2013

 

 


End file.
